


Not Over You

by Capbuckyang



Category: Music RPF, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: “You’re gonna be okay, kiddo,” Nick says softly and Shawn chases after his mouth and Nick gives in easy as anything.





	Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Met Gala 2018

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nick feels loose and relaxed on fuzzy champagne, beautiful dresses and suits, a feast overloaded with delicacies he never lets himself eat normally. Never mind the pizza he practically inhaled on his way over, there’s always room for creme brulee.

He expected the night to go much slower, but with the endless amount of photographs and mingling, he doesn’t even realize it’s almost past 9 and he can’t stop smiling at Ariana making ridiculous faces at Zendaya.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he knows who it is before he looks down. It’s not that he’s been avoiding him exactly, but he’s trying this new thing called resisting temptation and maybe that means he can’t be a little drunk and around Shawn and his puppy heart eyes all evening. Especially since he’s got a beautiful gal clinging to his arm.

Nick has limits, although they get flimsy when Shawn grins at him like he’s hung the moon. He’s supposed to be the responsible one, guide the kid and make him realize that he’s got an image to protect and hooking up with him is definitely not being responsible. It’s inevitable that he'll see him, though. They run into each other because celebrities are cliche and have cliques and the musicians always end up together.

Nick smiles at Miley politely and barely gets a chance to say hi before he feels Shawn pressed up against his back in hello.

“They have cake pops,” Shawn says before Nick can ask him why the fuck he’s making everything so hard, and also isn’t his girlfriend a little concerned? But Nick turns around and takes in Shawn’s sleek maroon suit, his hair a little disheveled, cheeks pink, holding out a red velvet cake pop like a peace offering.

He looks adorable.

He also looks devastatingly fuckable.

God, Nick hates this.

But two can play this game. Nick leans forward and keeps eye contact while taking a bite of the cake pop, cameras be damned, and loves when Shawn’s breath hitches and his blush deepens, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Thanks, kiddo,” Nick winks and Shawn rolls his eyes. It’s a long standing nickname he can’t get rid of. Maybe 7 years isn’t that much of an age difference, but he met Shawn when he was barely 18 with baby flush and awkward limbs and his heart right on his sleeve.

The tension still lingers but they fall back into their usual pattern of conversation and jokes, and Nick doesn’t let anything slip when Hailey joins them and makes sure to put her hands all over Shawn’s arm.

Nick doesn’t know how you’re supposed to go from friends, to friends who fuck, to friends who fuck that might have feelings for each other, back to just friends, but he doubts Shawn’s ever been through something like this before and that in itself is comforting.

They part ways eventually and Nick can’t wait to go back to his hotel and take of the suit and throw on a pair of loose sweats. He loves getting dolled up and enjoys the attention on occasion, but it gets exhausting quickly and he just wants a cool bed to fall into.

It’s half past one in the morning when he gets back and he barely manages to strip down and brush his teeth before there’s a knock at his door. He didn’t order any room service and it’s definitely too early for the cleaning crew.

Nick finds his phone vibrating and sees Kevin texted him a few times about that book their mom was talking about and Sophie and Joe sent him almost a 23 minute long story of Porky doing tricks. He waits for the knocking to go away but when it happens again, he sighs and puts down his phone and pulls on a pair of old navy sweats. This better be a good reason.

“Hi,” Shawn says when Nick opens the door and there’s a weird instant moment where his stomach feels like it drops, all the way to his feet, before Nick shakes his head and feels a swirl of confusion and worry rear up.

“Hey, you ok?” Nick asks and Shawn looks a little flushed, his shirts unbuttoned down to his collar bones and his hair looks windswept and messy. He’s got a bottle of Irish Whiskey in his hands which is just about the weirdest thing in this encounter but then he sways forward, Nick catches him and feels concern overwhelm him.

“She wants time,” Shawn says without any preamble and Nick tugs him inside and tries to figure out why he’s got a rumpled 19 year old at his hotel room door the night of the met gala.

Shawn ends up lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling on Nick’s bed. His shirts untucked now and his lips looks red from how much he’s bitten them in an attempt to quell the anger and shakiness in his voice while telling Nick the whole story.

The whiskey still feels strong on his tongue and Nick barely got more than a few swigs in and just let Shawn go to town.

Heart ache during your teenage years suck. It sucks at any age really, Nick can attest to that, but the _world is ending doom_ of heartbreak when you're still so young and hardly jaded feels like a throbbing wound. 

“Babe, you can’t beat yourself up over this,” Nick tries again and Shawn props his head up on his arms and looks at Nick sitting on the arm chair across from him.

Okay yeah, he chose the arm chair, because quiet frankly, being a little miserable and sad didn’t make the kid less tempting and Nick was trying to be a good friend goddammit.

“I mean maybe she’s right,” Shawn says suddenly and Nick watches the shift of emotion across his face.

“About what?” Nick asks carefully and knows their treading a line he doesn’t think they should cross yet.

“She thinks I’m into you, dude, and I’m a pretty bad liar and I guess maybe she’s right about me. I like you, but we’re just friends right?” Nick shrugs because yeah, that’s what they were, for a while and are now.

“But we fucked and it was really good but probably not for you cause you treat me like the plague most days but you’re my friend and I can’t lose that too, so I started dating Hailey, but I can’t. I can’t lie to her, Nick, and I know, I know that’s not something I should even consider right now, all that attention might backfire and I don’t even know what I am right now, I like guys but I like girls too, but sometimes I like guys more? Or I like you a whole fucking lot and god I’m drunk. I’m sorry.”

Nick doesn’t spend time trying to decipher and digest that when Shawn’s voice breaks at the end and his heart shatters with him.

“Shawn,” Nick says and he’s crossing the room to- to something, what should he even do in this scenario? Hug him? Tell him it’s okay, he loved what they had too, but sorry your team needs you to stop risking your career for me?

Nick sits down next to him and Shawn turns to look at him, eyes rimmed red and so damn vulnerable and trusting, like the first time they met and the sweet smile he couldn’t contain when Nick said hi.

“I’m sorry you think that I’ve been treating you like the plague,” Nick starts with and Shawn sits up, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. “Fuck, I’m an idiot, can we just pretend I never said any of that?” Nick smiles, this kid is ridiculous and Nick never stood a chance.

“You’re not the plague. You’re kind hearted and talented. You make me wanna fuck you all the time, kiss you everywhere and I know it sucks, the uncertainty and the rules of industry and all the shit that comes with it, but you take it in stride and you still keep a sense of yourself in it all. I’m not avoiding you cause I hate you, kid, I’m just-” Nick stops, finds it hard to explain what Shawn makes him feel, and _fuck_ he should be more eloquent about this, he’s a writer and artist for crying out loud, but sometimes words aren’t enough.

Shawn’s smiling at him like Nick hung the moon and all the stars and he’s still aching and beautiful and Nick doesn’t even hesitate before leaning in close and kissing him. He cups his neck when Shawn angles closer, making a soft whine in the back of his throat and _fuck_ , Nick has no idea why they even decided to cut things off.

“Nick,” Shawn gasps when he pulls away and Nick smiles at his red cheeks and hair falling into his eyes. Nick rubs over the apple of his cheek with his thumb, then kisses his cheek, then his eyelids, his chin and his forehead.

“You’re gonna be okay, kiddo,” Nick says softly and Shawn chases after his mouth and Nick gives in easy as anything. It doesn’t take much effort to strip Shawn down and when he reaches for Nick, he holds him back and shushes his protest, kisses down his chest and bites at his nipples, sucking one at a time until Shawn’s breathing fast and hard, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Nick grabs a pillow before getting on his knees in front of Shawn. He likes hotels just fine, but he doesn’t trust them that much, but it’s worth it when Shawn looks down at him like he’ll come in his pants before Nick’s even touched him.

He wants to wreck him.

It’s been too fucking long and he wants to make Shawn cry out while he eats him out and fucks him loose on his fingers then has him ride him until he comes without even a hand on his cock, but they’re both too drunk and emotionally drained, and sucking Shawn’s dick until he cries is just as good.

Nick feels Shawn’s cock through his pants, straining up against the fancy material and considers teasing him through them, but he wants to feel Shawn against him, in his _mouth_ , and he doesn’t want to waste time. He leans up to kiss him when Shawn makes these whimpery, needy noises and works his pants down, pulling his boxers down too and then he’s got Shawn in his hand, aching and leaking at the tip, his mouth hot against Nick’s.

“God,” Shawn says when Nick pulls away and sinks back down to his knees, gets comfortable and presses a soft line of kisses up his inner thigh. He’s baby soft and warm. Nick noses at the inner crease of his thigh, he’s a little sweaty and smells faintly of baby powder he’s so fond of using and _fuck_ Nick missed him so much.

"I’ve been going crazy, been –” Shawn babbles, and Nick strokes his dick, rubbing the tip to spread the wetness around and gets him biting down on his lip.

“Please, Nick,” Shawn says, and Nick’s not too proud to admit the way Shawn says his name gets him harder, gets him gripping himself while he finally gets his mouth on Shawn’s dick.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shawn chokes out. He bucks into Nick’s mouth and Nick braces for it, puts his hand on Shawn’s thigh to slow him down. Nick swirls his tongue around the head of Shawn’s cock, laps at the underside and then takes him in further. Shawn gets one hand in Nick’s hair, uses the other to grab onto Nick’s shoulder and makes these sinful moans that go straight to Nick’s dick. He slips one hand underneath the waist band of his sweats and jerks off while sucking Shawn down, steady rhythm for them both.

"Nick, fuck, I _missed_ you,” Shawn says, and Nick looks up at him and Shawn’s head is thrown back, eyes already rolling a little, and Nick wants to push him back onto the bed and just fuck him right here, or maybe let Shawn fuck _him_ , fall apart inside him, but he’s already so far past where any of this should have gone.

He’s going to come from his own hand while sucking dick and isn’t that just something.

Nick slips off for a moment to catch his breath and noses at his balls, a little musky from being trapped inside those pants all night, but still tasting clean and like Shawn when Nick licks and sucks at them.

Shawn’s voice is shot to hell and he’s barely coherent anymore, just a mess of pleases and fucks and Nick’s name.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Nick says and kisses his inner thigh softly, mouths along the soft skin and bites down before sucking a bruise into Shawn’s skin. Shawn’s tugging at his hair, making these wrecked noises, so Nick gives up his quest of marking him up all over. He licks at the slit, kisses the underside of Shawn’s dick, then open his mouth wider and takes him in, sucking him down like he hasn’t done for anyone in – too long.

Shawn shudders and rocks his hips up and Nick wants him to come. Nick lets go of his thigh, cups his balls and lets his mouth fall loose and slack. Shawn takes the hint, and the _good boy_ is at the back of Nick’s throat before Shawn’s shoving himself into Nick again and again, until Nick can only smell sweat and sex, can taste the salt of him as he finally lets out a strangled noise and comes.

Nick pulls back, and rests his head against Shawn’s thigh and it only takes a few strokes before he’s coming too, getting his sweats stained and his fingers sticky. Shawn’s still panting and pink-faced when Nick stands up and pushes the hair back from Shawn’s face, cups his chin.

He gives him his fingers covered in his come and Shawn sucks like he’s been dying to do it, looking up at him with this sweet, utter devotion. Nick pulls his fingers out of his hot, sweet mouth and leans down to kiss him.

“Let’s go to bed,” Nick says when he pulls away and Shawn grins against his mouth and pulls him down on top of him. They’re both sticky and sweaty and should probably clean up, but Nick just manages to get rid of his sweats before wrapping an arm around the warm body next to him and smiles when Shawn kisses his shoulder and falls asleep minutes later.

They can figure the rest out in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
